<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now that you're old (happy birthday, baby), how does it seem? by its_tortle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768722">now that you're old (happy birthday, baby), how does it seem?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tortle/pseuds/its_tortle'>its_tortle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles and ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sebastian, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, and allusion to more, but its still 3rd person obviously, so super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tortle/pseuds/its_tortle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluffy drabble written for tumblr on Seb's 38th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles and ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now that you're old (happy birthday, baby), how does it seem?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted <a href="https://its-tortle.tumblr.com/post/626368624652910592/i-wrote-musette22-an-ask-about-this-earlier">here</a> back in august. if i ever get around to updating wyhawyl, the first bit of it will essentially be a carbon copy of this.</p><p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkMeRi7jh5s">starsick</a> by maude latour (which i HIGHLY recommend)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On  August 13th, 2020, Sebastian wakes to warmth.</p><p>For a moment, he doesn’t make any indication that he’s awake and just basks in the feeling of Chris’ chest pressed up against his back and the soft kisses he can sense being pressed against the curve of his shoulder. The linen of the duvet is pleasant on his bare legs, and the room smells like sea salt and lemongrass and Chris and home.</p><p>“Morning,” he hums a little groggily. He can feel a smile against his shoulder.</p><p>“Happy birthday, baby.”</p><p>Sebastian turns to face his boyfriend and just looks his fill for a few moments. Chris gazes back at him with sleepy eyes and messy hair, and even though Sebastian has seen him like this more times than he can count by now, he feels his heart could burst at the sight. His skin is a shade tanner than it was a few years ago, and some of his features have changed, hardened, aged, minutely. There’s a few new freckles and moles scattered on his skin, and he’s lost some of the young softness to his cheeks. But he’s still Chris, and he’s the most beautiful thing Sebastain has ever seen.</p><p>Morning breath be damned, he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Chris’ lips. It lights him up.</p><p>“I love you,” Chris mumbles against his lips</p><p>Sebastian hums. “Does that mean you’ll make me pancakes, Evans?”</p><p>Chris pulls back only enough to huff indignantly, though the smile on his face is anything but bothered. “Only if you say it back.”</p><p>For a moment, just because he can, Sebastian pretends to consider the offer while Chris watches him with a small roll of his eyes. “I love you too,” Sebastian settles with another press of lips. “So much.”</p><p>Chris smiles a full, crinkly smile and hauls him back in fully then. One leg drapes over Sebastian's, engulfing him and every one of his senses in a kiss of sliding lips and wandering hands.. Sebastian lets himself get carried away in it and pulls Chris impossibly closer.</p><p>The pancakes can wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and kudos are, of course, dearly appreaciated. follow me on <a href="https://tumblr.com/blog/its-tortle">tumblr</a> for more drabbles and gif edits and reblogs if you are so inclined. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>